


Uncontrollable

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [139]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Episode: s08e01 We Need to Talk About Kevin, M/M, Mentions of Dean in Purgatory, Sam is kind of a dick/asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean came out of Purgatory angry, and he had a good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrollable

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 1 We Need to Talk About Kevin

Purgatory had left Dean an angry, angry man.

From the minute he was spit out of that place, all he could feel was a white hot anger burning holes in his stomach and crawling up his veins.

He couldn't really explain it. He didn't necessarily want to be angry, and he couldn't find any reasons besides the ones he already had. It was just there, and maybe it was there to stay. Dean would just have to accept that, and maybe try and bury under the other crap he had stored in his mind.

He didn't understand the anger until he saw Sam.

His first thought after he tested Sam and himself was that Sam looked just as beautiful as ever, and for that one moment, the anger died down just a bit.

But then Sam told him that he quit, and Dean had to dig his nails into his palm to keep from hurting him. He had never felt so enraged and so betrayed by Sam in his life.

And all of a sudden, he knew why he was angry.

 


End file.
